Second Chances: A Camping We Will Go
by jtbwriter
Summary: Returning from their annual camping trip, Rick and Robbie Simon and their friends are victims of a suspicious plane crash. Lost in the wilderness, they must rely on each other and their families help to make it home.(This is a work of fiction. No money
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: A Camping We Will Go

A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover Story

Returning from their annual camping trip, Rick and Robbie Simon and their friends are victims of a suspicious plane crash. Lost in the wilderness, they must rely on each other and their families help to make it home.

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

Chapter 1

"Damn it, A.J., how did I let us get talked into this?" Rick thought, scowling at his little brother as they lay trapped behind a pile of boxes. A.J. glanced back at him, then whispered, "Three of them, two of us, do you want to make a break for it down that hallway." pointing to the right.

"Yeah, at least that'll be better then waiting to be picked off." his brother admitted, squinting down the dark corridor. This was supposed to have been a piece of cake: their friend Ron needed a warrant served on a phony charity that had been working the Phoenix area for a month now. Instead of getting just a door slammed in his face, however, he and A.J. had been met with gunfire and now the two of them were pinned down, only one way out other than past the doorway to the "Sick Kids Fund" where their assailant was waiting for them.

"All right, you two, come out without your guns and we might let you live." a rough voice yelled, so different from the "cultured" voice that had previously greeted them.

Abruptly a flash from Rick's watch announced that his wife was trying to reach him, and he immediately turned on his transmitter.

"Laurie? Sweetheart I need you to call Ron, we're under fire here." he started to tell her softly, only to hear her trembling voice.

"Rick, don't go down the right side, whatever you do, it's a trap! Ron's on his way, darling."

Instantly Rick thought of the one way she might have known something was wrong.

"Good girl, thanks for getting Ron, only, did you have a premonition, darlin'?" he asked, then felt a very faint touch of worry from her as she took a deep breath.

"Yes, Rick, but Robbie was here, he helped me figure out what I saw. There's two men ready to shoot you and A.J., you need to take the left hand hallway, Ron's coming in the back." she answered, sounding calmer.

"All right, sweetheart, you stay put and I'll call you as soon as we're on our way home. I love you, Laurie." he added.

"I love you, too, Rick. Please be careful." he heard Laurie's anxiousness for him.

"I will, angel." he promised, then left his watch on send as he signaled to A.J. that they would go to the left. Raising his eyebrow at him, his brother's frown lifted as he quietly told of his wife's news.

"You're sure she's okay." A.J. asked worriedly.

"Yes, Robbie was with her, bless her." Rick said, seeing Johnson signal at them from the left hand hallway with his flashlight. Gathering themselves, the two brothers made a dash for it, drawing fire that just missed them as they raced through the old office complex.

Suddenly they heard the authorative voice of Ron Johnson: "Freeze, Marshall, there's no way out!"

Instantly A.J. saw a figure dart toward the detective's voice and he yelled, "Look out, Ron", then fired.

Rick pushed him down behind a stack of boxes, then took cover himself.

A wild yell and a thud signaled that Marshall was down, and quickly two other voices were heard, "Don't shoot! We're coming out! Yeah, I give up, man!"

Through the busted door of the would-be killers, two men came out, and quickly were searched and then hustled out of the area by some of the chief's backup.

"Nice, Ron, real nice. I thought you said these guys were harmless." Rick stood up from their cover then gave a hand up to his brother.

"Sorry about that, Rick, thank God Laurie called me to see where you were. I just got a report that Marshall did time for fraud, guess he didn't want to go back to prison." Ron Johnson came over to them, holstering his weapon. "Was that you who picked Marshall off, Rick?"

"Nah, it was the sharpshooter here, he saw him first." Rick nudged A.J. then saw him wince.

"A.J., did you get hit?" Rick started to panic, then relaxed as A.J. shook his head. "No, I think I pulled something when the Range Rider here pushed me behind the boxes." he replied, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"All right you two, let me get you to the station so you can make your statements and I'll have the doc look at you, A.J.. Rick, did you talk to Laurie, is she all right?" Ron asked casually, belying his concern for his friend's wife.

"I think so, Robbie was with her and she sounded anxious but okay. I promised to call her when we were done, I'll do that from your office, you can afford the quarter!" Rick tried to make light of the situation as he helped A.J. limp to his truck.

Once Ron's assistant took the two Simons statements and A.J. was diagnosed with a sprained knee, Rick found a phone and dialed his wife.

"Rick, oh thank God." Laurie picked up on the first ring.

"Sweetheart, it's all right. Ron got there in time and we got the bad guys, too." he answered encouragingly.

"I knew you'd be okay, aren't wives supposed to worry." Rick smiled hearing Laurie trying to make light of her fears. "Is A.J. all right?" she asked, then groaned when Rick told her of his injury.

"Poor guy, and here you two have your trip next week." Laurie reminded him.

"He'll be fine, darlin'. How do you feel, is Robbie still there?" Rick still had flashbacks to his wife's heart attack after a previous warning, but his nervousness was eased by her reply.

"I'm all right, love. Robbie's gone to work, but Rudy's here. Don't worry, darling, he's keeping an eye on me." she giggled as her friend took the receiver from her and added, "So is Mike, son, I've got him standing guard with her on the sofa."

"Thanks Rudy, I know she'll mind him, at least!" Rick chuckled. "I'll be home in about an hour, as soon as I drop A.J. off."

Bidding goodbye to his wife and Rudy, Rick looked up to see A.J. with a pair of crutches in the doorway.

"Everything okay with Laurie?" his younger brother asked as Rick picked up their jackets and helped A.J. down the hallway and toward the exit.

"Yeah, Robbie was with her but he had to go to work. Rudy's there now, he's got Mike keeping her parked in the living room. Best trick I ever taught him, A.J.!" Rick grinned, getting a laugh from A.J.

"Remind me to have you teach Buck the same thing, Linda's got a cold but I still caught her getting up to fix me breakfast after I told her to stay in bed."

"We got lucky, little brother. Both of our wives would spoil us rotten if we'd let them." Rick mused, giving A.J. a hand up into his truck cab.

"What do you mean, if we let them?" his brother snickered, then ducked Rick's swat.

After continuing their jibes at each other, Rick was glad to see his sister-in-law up and doing better when he saw his brother into his house.

"You tell Laurie I'll call her before bedtime, Rick, I want to make sure she's okay." Linda told him as she walked him to the door.

"I will, sis, she'll be relieved to hear that you feel better." Rick assured her.

As he started for home, he realized there was no way A.J. would be mobile enough to go camping with them in the Sierras next week. Planned months in advance, it was a last "boys weekend out" before his daughter's wedding and his grandchild's birth next year.

And it really was a "last call" for him, he'd decided. Rick didn't enjoy sleeping without his wife, even when one or the other had been in the hospital they were together at night.

The last two camping trips he'd been the last one to bed and the first one to rise, and even Towne had stopped teasing him about being without his "bed buddy".

"Guess that's because I miss my wife, too, Rick." Towne had confessed as they broke camp last year. The two brothers had noticed how grumpy he was in the morning, and when Rick had brought it up, the answer had surprised him.

"I just wish she'd slow down with the show and appearances. Maybe when we move next to you guys next spring she'll cut back." The former detective had added, and Rick nodded.

"Just you wait, Laurie'll see to that. I guess it's not breaking a confidence, but Laurie really worries about Temple. Of course she wants to see her do well, but still..." Rick didn't repeat the rest of his wife's thought, that maybe Temple was afraid to cut back on her television show for fear of feeling that she'd bore Towne being around more.

Well, it was still going to be a fun time, and if A.J. couldn't make it, at least it would be different with Robbie and Ian going this trip. It would make for an interesting time, getting to know his son-in-law better, though after almost five years, it seemed like he still couldn't figure the kid out.

With Robbie, well, he really looked forward getting to talk to his son, they'd both been so busy the last couple of months, it would be a break to spend time with Robbie.

As he rounded the bend toward the ranch, he "called" to Laurie, letting her know he was almost home.

Pulling up the driveway, Rick spied his wife in the doorway and was thankful they had arranged a signal for when he arrived, so she wouldn't be caught unawares by someone else driving his truck.

Grinning, he jumped out of the truck and met Laurie halfway up the walk, picking her up in his arms. "There's my girl." he said, then kissed her as she slid into his embrace.

"Hmmm, this is the best part of the day." she whispered, kissing him back then resting her head against his chest.

"Are you all right, darling, I was scared when I saw those men, then the flashes of gunfire out of a dark hallway. It was like watching a bad movie, except I could see their shadows and guns." she told him.

"Not a scratch, Laurie. Only reason A.J. sprained his knee was that I pushed him down and he slipped." Rick assured her, putting his arm around her shoulders and walking into the house.

At once he was ambushed by their dog Mike, who promptly jumped into his arms, sending Laurie and Rudy Wells into a laughing jag. "All right, Mike, I'm glad to see you too!" Rick sputtered, ending upon the sofa with Mike licking his face.

Seeing his wife giggling, he reached out a hand and pulled her down next to him, and their playful dog figured she was fair game so he abandoned Rick and leaped on top of his mistress.

"I love you too, Mikey, good boy!" she laughed, then cuddled him as Rudy shook his head.

"He's one of a kind, son. He wouldn't let her get up until I said "Daddy's home", then it was look out!" the doctor chuckled.

"Best dog I ever trained, Rudy. Speaking of trained..." Rick glanced over at Laurie's happy face.

"She did fine, Rick, Robbie sat with her and she didn't hyperventilate." Rudy answered, then smiled as the subject of their concern looked up from petting Mike.

"I'm all right, it was frightening at first though. At least I had a warning. I was making Robbie lunch, then I felt that something was wrong. Next I see a flash and then the guys under fire."

Rick's heart sank as Rudy reached out and took Laurie's hand. "Missy, I don't want you to be driving while the guys are on their trip. I'm going to change my shift and come stay with you next weekend. That way I can drive you to A.J.'s when it's time to pick them up."

"Sweetheart." Laurie looked downcast until she heard Rick's endearment. "It would make me feel better if someone did drive you when I'm not here."

He saw her gaze up at him with a tremulous smile. "I know, it's a small trade off to have my favorite doctor spend time with me," she said, turning to Rudy and hugging him.

"That's our girl." the older man replied, kissing her cheek then wiping his eyes. "Come on, Mike, lets see what kind of fish we're going to have for dinner."

Excitedly Mike followed him out to the kitchen as Rick gathered his wife in his arms. "I love you, darlin'. I know it's hard having these premonitions. You saved both A.J. and I though, and those crooks'll never take anyone's money in the name of charity again." he reassured her, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Then it's all worth it, Rick. I love you so much, I can handle anything as long as you come home to me." Laurie murmured, kissing his neck then engaging his lips with hers.

Almost breathless, Rick looked into her eyes as he promised, "Always, my princess. I will always come back to you. Never give up on me, like you never gave up on us."

"I won't, cross my heart and hope to ..." Rick kissed her again, then snickered as she finished "spit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"All right, that's the last of them." Rick stood back, full of self-satisfaction.

Before him stood five tents, and a portable stove all ready for the steaks they were ready to grill.

"Nice work, pal." Steve remarked, grinning at Rick's pleased expression. He put down the last of the firewood next to the stove, then reached into the cooler and carefully tossed Rick a beer.

"Thanks, Steve. It is something up here, isn't it." the older Simon surveyed the green forest and the setting sun in the distance.

"I'll say, Pop. It's going to get cold though, anybody want some coffee?" Robbie offered, pulling out the coffeepot. He had volunteered to cook the last night of their "expedition" as tradition and Laurie had dubbed their camping trips.

"I got dibs on a cup." Towne rubbed his hands together in anticipation, Robbie's coffee was gourmet compared to the sludge Rick was usually pushing.

As Rick glanced at his companions, he felt a twinge of regret for this probably being their last outing, at least for him and Steve and Towne. A.J. had been forced to stay home, but to Rick's obvious relief, he didn't seem to mind too much.

"Linda still doesn't feel good, Rick, and with Robin teething and Ricky and Ceci, well, I wouldn't enjoy camping anyhow. "his little brother had told him, balancing his little girl in one arm while holding Ricky's hand.

Now Ian had been a find, first shyly, then more confidently taking part in deciding where to camp and discovering where the best place to fish was and what part of the trail was safest.

"I thought you'd never been to the Sierras before." Rick heard Robbie ask in amazement, after Ian had figured out which direction they should hike. "This is the best way."

"Uh, well, Grandpa Pete used to trail walk around here with Chief Joseph. I remember his stories." the young rider hedged, embarrassed at the praise heaped on him by the others.

Once their steaks were eaten and a round of coffee passed around, Ian spoke up as Steve poked up their campfire.

"Uh, Steve, I was wondering, how did you and Mr., I mean, Dad meet?"

The former Colonel glanced over at Ian, then chuckled. "What did Robin say when you asked her?"

"That you hired Dad to protect her Mom, but I thought they already knew each other." Ian asked, puzzled.

"They did, but Rick and Laurie were separated when they were teenagers. Laurie in the meantime had worked for the OSI with me and my wife, and when she quit to live with Robbie and Robin, she started writing her stories about her family. Of course you know how successful she became." Steve continued, then explained how he had first checked up on the Simon brothers, then met with Rick and hired them to protect his friend from a psychotic millionaire..

Rick watched with heartfelt respect for Steve as he brought all of them back to the beginnings of his family, so he chimed in, talking about the first time he realized he was meant to be with Laurie.

"And of course, the rest is history. The most amazing part, Ian, is that Oscar found out after all these years that he was Laurie's uncle, and of course your Grandfather being the Chief's best friend. Somehow, the way we all ended up together, like our paths were all meant to meet." Steve finished.

"That's not all." Towne added thoughtfully, then seeing the curiosity on Rick's face, grinned and said, "I have a connection now with your family, Rick. Actually, it's Temple's connection."

"What's that, oh, you mean it's true?" It came to Rick what he was talking about.

"What, Towne, who's Temple related to." Robbie was bursting with curiosity.

"Of all things, your Mom found a picture of her Great-Grandmother's friend Elizabeth Temple, and she saw a resemblance. When Temple gave the go-ahead, your Mom did a ancestry search and tracked down the information that Temple was the great-granddaughter to Kasey's friend." the former detective described.

"That's really something, no wonder they get along so well." the younger Simon mused, then caught the grin that passed between Towne and his father.

"Okay, guys, what was that?" Robbie smirked, as Rick self-consciously smiled.

"Well, they do get along considering the first time they met Temple was being very protective of Rick and A.J., and Laurie thought Temple was looking down her nose at her."

Towne snickered. "As Laurie was leaving, I'll never forget, she turned and told Temple, "You might be a celebrity to everyone, but I'm still a person and I think you should treat me as one.

Rick and I stood there with our mouths open, then Temple realized what she had done and apologized then Laurie hugged her and they both cried and we guys went outside and had a good laugh."

"You had a good laugh, A.J. and I were so embarrassed to have two women fighting over us, I think my little brother was red for an hour." Rick chuckled.

Ian shook his head. "I have to admit how scared I felt when I realized how close Robin was to all of you, my Grandpa's family have always been so judgmental and intolerant of anyone "outside". Once Father Nick helped me figure out you guys were different, well.."

"We are, son." Rick was amazed at the younger man's openness. "But that's what makes our family so close. My mother and A.J. and I searched for Laurie for so long, then she finally found us, and we got a whole new group of people to love." Robbie leaned over and hugged his neck, and he squeezed his son's shoulder.

"Speaking of people we love, Rick, what time is it?" Towne wanted to call Temple and the others to say good night.

"Just about 9, they should be back in from the movies by now." Rick turned on his transmitter, then hit send.

"A.J., come in, it's Rick."

Clearly his brother's voice came through. "Hey Rick, how are the great outdoorsmen?"

Rick laughed. "Well, the great hunters caught a grand total of five rabbits and that was yesterday. We ate the last of the steaks tonight, so we'll be ready for some home cooking. Who all wants to say good night?"

"We'll save your wife for last, she's putting Rob to bed. Here's your daughter." A.J. passed the receiver to his niece.

"Hey, Pop, how is it up there, Robbie and Ian haven't gotten lost yet, have they?" Robin teased.

Chuckling, Rick spent a moment talking to his daughter, then passed his transmitter to Ian, then Robbie and Steve, who then spoke with Jamie and Crystal. Ramona took her turn next, with little Andy crowing "Daddy, bring me something!", to Robbie's amusement.

"All, right, bud, let me talk to my missus before she gets riled up." Towne joshed, then taking the transmitter, lowered his voice, "hey, babe, how bad do you miss me?"

The others all laughed at his bad come on, then took bets on what Temple had to say to that. "All right you clowns, very funny, Temple says she wants half of the winners share." Towne groaned, then passed Rick's transmitter back to him, saying, "Laurie's there now, she really misses you, Rick."

Rick caught the meaning in his friends voice, and his heart ached. "Hey, sweetheart, is everyone behaving themselves?"

"Well, they're trying to, but without you guys to boss around, hey, I'm teasing Temple!" she stopped to placate her friend.

"Tell Mrs. Brown to be good, otherwise we won't bring her back any souvenirs!' he joked. "Laurie, I miss you, I'm glad we'll be home tomorrow." he added, lowering his voice.

"I miss you too, darling. It's been fun with the girls and A.J. and Dad and Rudy, but, I want you Rick. And my son, Ramona and Andy miss him too!" she softly told him.

"I know, but we'll be home tomorrow, darlin'. One more sleep, Laurie." he promised, then he heard his wife clear her throat.  
  
"Don't mind me, love. You have a good night and tell Ian Robin made him his favorite cookies for when he gets home." she said, sounding more cheerful.

"Thank you, angel. You get some sleep now too, no getting up with the birds." he warned, knowing he'd be the same way.

"I will, I love you, Rick, I'll see you manana!" she whispered, and Rick replied "I love you too, Laurie. We should be in about 1 pm. Drive careful."

Making his farewells to his brother, Rick clicked off, then furtively wiped his eyes, only to catch his son doing the same thing.

"Pop, somehow I think I know why you hate spending time away from Mom." Robbie blew his nose, then grinned as Steve put an arm around his shoulders.

"Welcome to married life, son. Now you know you're married to the right person, when it hurts to spend time away from them!"

"Thanks, Uncle Steve, if anything, I've missed seeing you and Towne, this has been fun." the younger Simon told him.

"I'm glad Robbie, I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I'm just sorry I won't see you guys at Christmas, but we'll be at the ranch for New Years!" Steve promised.

Lost in thought, Rick didn't see Ian trying to put out the cookstove with a bucket of water until it was almost too late. "Ian, look out!" he yelled, then knocked the young man aside as a spray of boiling water shot up. Just missing Ian's face, it glanced off his jacket, then dissipated in the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize the coals were that hot still!" Ian gulped as he tore off the steaming garment.

"It's all right son, let's see your arm." Rick let out a held-in breath as he saw only a minor burn on the young riders upper arm. "Man, you got lucky." Robbie brought over a tube of first aid cream to put on the injury.

"Thanks, Dad, that could have been my face." Ian said, wincing at the icy medication then letting Robbie put a bandage over the area.

"You're welcome, Ian, can't have my future son-in-law scaring my daughter tomorrow." Rick joked, awkwardly patting him on the back.

"Speaking of tomorrow, I think it's time to hit the tents. I'll take first watch." Towne volunteered.

"Thanks, Towne." Steve replied, yawning. As the pilot for the last leg of the trip home, he was excused from staying up, which didn't stop him from waking up in the middle of the night and seeing Rick in the glow of the campfire.

Instinctively Rick saw his old friend's movement, and whispered, "Everything okay, Steve?"

"I'm all right. I hate to tell you this, but Laurie's doing the same thing you are, she can't sleep. I just caught a trace of her thoughts." Steve told him quietly as he made his way to the cooler for a bottle of water.

"I should have known. I'm glad you can still read her, pal. I worry that my range isn't that good, I think it's maybe only four or five miles, you're still a couple of hundred." Rick observed, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, it's amazing, of course not knowing why you can pick up Laurie, that's the real mystery." Steve replied, going back to his tent.

Bidding the colonel good night, Rick sat digesting his words. There was no scientific basis for Rick being able to pick up his wife's thoughts in picture form or hear her when she was in need.

"Just be grateful, Simon." he told himself finally, then smiled at the idea of his wife standing guard in the living room of A.J.'s home. "Nobody's going to mess with my Valkrie."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks again, Bob for the use of the jeep." Steve shook hands with the base mechanic.

"Anytime, Colonel. Besides, getting to use that sweet ride of yours really is a treat!" the older man grinned, looking over at Steve's airplane.

"Okay, guys, have we got everything?" Steve turned to the wind burned group standing next to the terminal.

"I think so, Steve, Robbie, are we missing anything?" Rick took a quick look around then counted heads.

"Yeah we're good to go, 'cept, Ian, where's Ian, Rob?"

"Right here, sir, this man says he needs to see Steve." Ian came around the corner of the hanger, followed by a nervous little man in corporal's garb.

"Colonel Austin, Mr. Gregson asked if you would do him a favor and take this package to Dr. Wells." the short-statured man saluted, then pro-offered a large box.

"You're....' Jackson, Sir." the Marine stood at attention, and Rick suppressed the desire to laugh.

"All right, let Mr. Gregson know I'll take this to Dr. Wells." Steve grumbled, then climbed into the plane and wedged the parcel into a back corner.

"All set, let's head for home." Rick snickered at the rush for the open cabin door. "You'd think we hadn't seen our families for a month!" he teased, then caught Steve's melancholy look.

"I know, I miss Jaime and Crystal, too." Austin admitted, then smiled when Rick shook his head.

After a few minutes, Steve got clearance, and they lifted off. As they reached flying altitude, Rick saw his friend frowning at the paperwork he received on filing his flight plan.

"Don't' tell me the weather's bad in Phoenix." Rick said, then caught a startled look from Steve. "Yeah, thunderstorms are brewing over the California-Arizona border, how'd you know?"

Rick snickered, pointing at the heading on the update he was holding, "BAD WEATHER SITES".

"Oh that's bad, Rick." Steve groaned sheepishly. "I guess I do want my family but this was fun."

'That's the idea." Rick replied smugly, ducking a playful swipe from the Colonel.

As they neared the storm center, suddenly a strange noise came from the rear of the plane, and at once the power went out. Rick looked at his son then at Steve, who started hitting switches.

"What happened, what's wrong." Rick asked, an edge of fear creeping into his stomach.

"No power, Rick. Something's happened to the electrical systems." Steve answered calmly, working the switches, then trying the radio. "Everyone get ready, we may be going down."

"Rick, the noise that started this, I think it came from that box." Towne spoke up, indicating the strange parcel, now suddenly vibrating and making a faint high-pitched noise.

"Damn it, that's it!" Rick reached for the box as Steve borrowed his transmitter and called Oscar. Abruptly the plane began to rock, as heavy winds buffeted it.  
  
"Here, I'll take that, Steve, you handle the plane." Rick grabbed the transmitter from the big man just as Oscar answered.

"Rick, is that you?" the older man smiled as he pulled into A.J.'s driveway. "I just arrived at your brother's, where are you?"

"We have a problem, Oscar, call Gregson and find out what the hell this thing is that he had Steve pick up for Rudy, it's cut the power to the plane and we're going down over the California/Arizona border."

"Wait a minute, Rick, Gregson didn't tell me you were bringing anything for Rudy, he's here now, let me give the transmitter to him and I'll alert the base at Flagstaff." Oscar replied, concerned. Bolting up the walk, he saw A.J. at the doorway and said "Get Rudy, son, we have an emergency."

"I know, Laurie saw her watch light up and was just trying to call you." The younger Simon took his coat then led him inside where Linda was holding Ricky as Robin clung to her namesake and Ceci. Rudy was already on the phone to the OSI as Jamie stood next to Laurie listening to their husband's voices.

"Dad." Laurie calmly looked up at Oscar as he came in the room. Oscar reached for her shoulder and squeezed it then sat down next to Rudy as he looked up from the phone.

"Oscar, Gregson was only sending paperwork on a new weapons device, not the device itself. It sounds like that's what was passed on to Steve. Tell him to throw it out of the airplane, it's their only chance."

"Did you copy that, Rick." Oscar heard Robbie's voice in the background then Rick came on.

"Just dropped it out the door into a deserted area." He told Oscar, then gave him the coordinates.

Immediately Goldman could hear the motors of the plane start, then Rick called, "Oscar, we're going to have to set down, we're about 50 miles from the Arizona border. If we can just make it over this storm cell, Oscar, I'll keep transmitting as long as I can."

The plane was losing altitude fast, but Steve's skills with light planes and jets came into play as he brought the airspeed down, then starting gliding the plane down toward a seemingly flat area of Copper Point.

"All right, everyone get into position, we're coming down." Steve managed to contact the tower at the airbase in Flagstaff, and was advised he was facing major windshear.

Listening to all this, Oscar saw the women start grasping hands, and A.J. came and took both  
Laurie and Robin's hands as Rick quietly said, "If anything happens, Oscar, please look after my girls. A.J., it's been fun."

"Rick, you're the best big brother, don't you forget it." A.J. choked back his emotions as Robin buried her head in his shoulder.

Laurie grabbed Jaime's hand. "Honey, talk to Steve through me." she said, then closed her eyes as she heard Steve "tell" his wife, "Everything's going to be all right, babe, you and Crystal hang in there."

Suddenly they heard Steve yell, "We're down, oh, damn, the wing caught! No!!!"

A terrible crashing noise was heard, then Towne's voice, "We'll make it honey!"

"Towne! No!" Temple cried as the sounds of voices jumbled, then silence.

Suddenly Laurie moaned, "He's hurt, Steve!" then released A.J.'s hand and clutched her head, prompting Rudy to go to her and help A.J. lift her to the sofa. 

"Grab my bag, someone. Come on, Missy, let go of Steve." Rudy took her hands as she hook her head weakly.

"No, can't let go, he's still alive, he's ...Grandmother?" Laurie opened her eyes then lay quietly, trying to concentrate on the jumbled images. Finally she told them, "I just heard Grandmother Kasey's voice, she says he's alive, he's dazed, that they're all okay. Steve made it out, Rick and Robbie pulled him out of the plane, it's gone."

"Honey, it's okay, you can let him go for the moment." Jaime looked up with hope in her expression. "Oscar, they made it, how soon can someone go up and get them?"

"I'm working on that right now, babe." he turned from the phone, anxiously looking at Laurie.

"Honey, how do you feel?" Rudy examined her eyes, then relaxed as she replied, "The pain's better, just a dull ache. I think he's going in and out of consciousness, it feels like the windshield caught him as the plane hit the ground. A.J., can you try the transmitter." Laurie tried to sit up.

"Easy, sis." A.J. came over and helped prop her up. "I'll try my big brother again, I'm sure if the main transmitter is out, he can contact us on his watch."

As he tried calling first Rick, then Robbie, Oscar got air support from the local air base to go up and survey the last coordinates Steve issued. Gregson from the OSI immediately sent a unit to meet with Oscar at the airport in Phoenix and also notified the Secretary regarding the dangerous weapon.

As their loved ones worked on locating them, Rick rested against the makeshift shelter that gave them some protection against the falling rain. As soon as Steve's plane came to rest near the top of Copper Peak, a dazed Rick saw smoke start to seep from the engines,

then realized the others were in various states of shock. Looking at Steve, he heard him moaning, then saw blood on his face. Quickly Rick grabbed a towel from the supplies and managed to stop the bleeding. Deciding they had to get out, he turned to survey the others.  
  
"Robbie, Ian, are you guys okay?" he asked, seeing them still belted in.

"Pop, I'm all right, I just feel sick, Ian?" Robbie raised his head, then saw his friend open his eyes as he sat up slowly.

"My head hurts, otherwise, hey Towne, wake up." Ian realized the older man was still hunched over. "Uh, I'm awake, just trying to figure out what hit me." Towne squinted up at Rick who crawled over to release the three men's seatbelts.

"Guys, the plane may catch on fire, help me get Steve out and as much equipment as you can so we can take cover, I think it's starting to storm." Rick tried to remain calm, having seen the threatening clouds.

At once Robbie managed to climb over their belongings, now strewn around the cabin, and help place Austin on the makeshift stretcher Rick made out of a tent. As soon as Towne and Ian made their way out of the plane, they helped move the semi-conscious man some distance away from the plane, then took turns moving their camping stuff out of the wreckage.

Just as Ian started to make one more trip inside the fuselage, a puff of smoke came from the back of the plane and Rick yelled "No time, leave the rest and get over here!"

Scarcely had they taken cover when the plane burst into flames, then tilted and slid down the side of the mountain, revealing they had landed on the edge of a precipice. The men looked at each other, then Towne went to Steve's side, saying, "Remind me have you buy me a lotto ticket, talk about luck!"

After several hours of Steve's going in and out of wakefulness, Rick finally got him to rest. Finding a dry spot away from the mineral-laden rock croppings, he found a clear channel to get a signal out via his transmitter. "Rick! Is everyone okay?" he heard his brother yell, and he had to smile, even at this late hour his brother still sounded hopeful.

"A.J., I can hear you, we're all okay except for Steve and I think he's doing better, it's raining pretty steady. I take it that's why we haven't heard any planes." He added.

"You've got that, big brother. Oscar finally got the airbase at Flagstaff to run a search plane before sunset, but all they spotted was the wreckage on the desert floor. They couldn't send anybody your direction cause' the storm got too bad, but Gregson promises that as soon as the weather clears we'll be headed your way." A.J. promised.

"Thank God, I don't think I like camping under these conditions." Rick tried to make a little humor, then seeing the miserable expression on Towne's face as he sat with Steve, let out a sigh.

"Rick, it's a miracle you guys are even alive, you know." A.J. heard the worry in his brother's tone, then tried to change the subject. "You'd be proud of Mom and Laurie, they're both being so strong. Mom's been in the kitchen making sandwiches and trying to keep everyone's spirits up, and Laurie, well, she's convinced you'll be home for dinner. She's sitting with Jaime and Crystal, talking to Steve and I guess he's responded a couple of times. Of all things, she heard Grandmother Kasey's voice, she told Laurie you had all made it."

"I owe her one. Steve is responding, Towne's with him now, we'll wake him in an hour to check him for bleeding or nausea." Rick answered, suddenly exhausted.

"Why don't you say a word to Laurie then get some rest, I'll call you in an hour." A.J. offered, seemingly reading his brother's mind.

"Thanks, A.J., I'd love to hear her voice." Rick acknowledged, relieved he could at least do that. A moment later, "Rick? Darling, are you all right?" her voice trembled.

"Just a little banged up shoulder, sweetheart. We'll be okay, I miss you." He tried not to tear up as he listened to Laurie sniff, fighting off tears.

"I miss you too, love. Everyone's being so kind, and Dad and Rudy, we couldn't make it without them or A.J. Mom's keeping us fed, and well, you know how our daughter is." Rick felt the pride in her tone.

"I'm not worried about my girls, is Temple and Ramona okay?" he glanced over at his weary son and Ian, huddled under a half-set up tent.

"Ramona's finally sacked out, Temple's here, can she talk to Towne, she's really worried about him." Laurie asked, then when Rick answered in the affirmative, said "I love you, Rick, get some rest and 'll see you later, gator."

Smiling at their catch phrase, the older Simon replied teasingly, "in a while, crocodile." and was relieved to hear his wife giggle.

Handing his watch transmitter over to the rejuvenated Towne, he took his seat with Steve and was rewarded by the sight of his friend coming to.

"Hey, pal, how do you feel?" Rick got a bottle of water and helped Steve to raise up and take a sip. "Like I've been kicked in the head, but at least I'm not dizzy anymore." the big man managed a grin, then groaned as he saw the rain coming down.

"Still raining, I take it no calvary tonight?"

"No, not until later today." Rick saw by the light on Steve's watch that it was after midnight.

"I wouldn't want to fly out in this weather either, at least in a light plane. Tell Oscar a Huey would be the best bet, it's the only copter that can handle the altitude and weather." Steve told him thoughtfully, then caught the relieved grin on Rick's face.

"What, oh, you were worried, huh?" Steve smiled faintly.

"Nah, I knew you pilots were tough, I just had visions of having to hike down the mountain in this weather, you know how I love climbing down slippery rocks!" he joshed.

Just then Robbie came over and after seeing that Steve was awake, told Rick, "Pop, you look all in, why don't I sit with Uncle Steve and you get some shut eye."

"All right, son, wake me in a couple of hours." he agreed, then stiffly got up and traded places with Robbie. Limping over to where Ian was quietly sleeping, he grabbed a dry blanket from his backpack and wrapping it around himself, closed his eyes. His last thoughts before sleep overtook him was of his Laurie, and he suddenly felt her in his mind, softly telling him she loved him, that for him to rest. "I love you too, sweetheart." he sleepily "called" to her, then dropped off.

As the sun rose, activity picked up at the Simon condo in Phoenix, where Oscar was preparing to head for the airfield with A.J., leaving Rudy and the newly arrived Abby Johnson to handle security and the increasing amount of media calls.

As he was shrugging on his coat, Laurie came over to him with a thermos of coffee and a sack with sandwiches for him and A.J.. "Here, Dad, this ought to keep you awake." she quietly said.

Taking the hot meal from her, Oscar took her hand, saying "Thank you, baby, now I want you to get some sleep. I know you can't stand being without Rick and the others, honey, but it won't help us find them if you're sick."

Laurie looked at his tired face, then hugged the older man. "I love you, Dad, you've done so much. I promise to try to get some sleep. Please be careful and call me when you guys are ready to take off."

"I will, honey." he kissed her cheek. Seeing Cecilia come out of the bedroom, he went to say goodbye, then was moved by her embracing him, saying. "I know you'll bring my son and grandson home safe."

"Thank you, Cecilia. I leave you in charge of our girl; I made her promise to get some shuteye before we get back with the guys." Oscar answered. "Don't worry, I'm going to put her to bed right now." she remarked with a teasing look at Laurie.

"I'm ready, Oscar." A.J. came into the room and hugged his mother and sister-in-law. "We'll be back with them later, Mom."

"I'm counting on you, son." Cecilia replied spiritedly, then watched the two men leave.

Unfortunately the next several hours were a nightmare for all concerned, as heavy rain and wind started to buffet the area. When Rick awakened at daylight, the partial tents that they had erected were in tatters, and they were hard put to stay dry. Throughout the morning, the connection with A.J. and Laurie's transmitters was broken, once for three hours. Finally the sound of a plane flying overhead caught everyone's attention, and their location was noted by Oscar, who tried with limited success to radio the five men that they had been spotted.

"I see you guys, we'll be coming back with a Huey helicopter, it can handle these conditions." the older man got through to Rick and was overheard by the others. A small cheer went up, only for Steve to take Rick's watch and tell him "Whatever you do, be careful, Oscar. Someone went to an awful lot of trouble to bring us down."

"I will, Pal. I'm going to rendezvous with Jaime and Laurie at the base terminal just as soon as I have confirmation of the plane's coordinates." the older man replied, heartened by the strength in his friends' voice.

As Rick and Towne erected the last undamaged tent to cover everyone until Oscar returned, Laurie and Jaime waited impatiently in the office of the base commander as Gregson of the OSI spoke with the Secretary. Laurie had had to convince Oscar of the need for her to go with them, but the problems with getting a signal out of the crash area was a deciding factor.

"Oscar, she can communicate with both Rick and Steve, besides, I just got a call from Ron Johnson, there was a call asking to speak with "Mrs. Laurie Simon", then when Ron came on, they hung up. She's safer coming with us." Rudy had told the former OSI chief.

"Yes, sir, but we have to get them off the mountain today, all the forecasts are for even more severe weather. Plus Colonel Austin is stable now, we don't want him to be at risk of exposure."

Laurie was startled to hear the current OSI chief seemingly arguing with his boss.

"Sir, I realize this device is important, it is also deadly. We have reason to believe it is the reason Colonel Austin's plane went down." Gregson started to turn red with repressed anger, and looking at Jaime starting to get mad, Laurie decided to take action.

"Mr.Gregson, may I have a word with the Secretary, please?" she asked firmly.

Surprised, the younger man told his superior, "one moment please."

"Mrs. Simon, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't ..." Jaime interrupted him, "Look, Craig, I'll talk to him, he knows what I can do and he doesn't want to get me angry."

Reluctantly Gregson handed her the phone.

"Mr. Secretary, this is Jaime Austin. I hope I mis-understood Gregson here about the need to rescue Steve and the other's from Copper Peak before the bad weather returns, hmmm?" the former agent said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, Jaime, I apologize, but I'm sure you would understand the importance of retrieving that weapon from the crash site then picking up Steve and Mr. Simon and the others."

Laurie saw her friend's face turn pale with anger.

"No, I don't see the importance as far as taking precedence over Steve and our friends, especially since that weapon is responsible for nearly killing them already. Now I'm not so sure you want Laurie and Temple Brown to go on television tomorrow and say why their husbands are in danger, do you. Because I will not hesitate to join them in shaming you into saving their lives." Jaime's anger built, then she paused, waiting for his reply.

"No, Jaime, you don't have to do that. I will authorize a military helicopter to pick up you and Oscar and Mrs. Simon to rescue your husbands and friends. Afterward, I will expect full cooperation in locating the imobilizer so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." the politician answered tersely.

"Steve and I will do everything we can to find this thing." Jaime said, then handed the phone to a stoic Gregson.

After a few words, he put down the receiver, then turned and smiled at the two women.

"Never let it be said it's a man's world." the younger man said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Craig, we'll wait here for Oscar then once we pick up the helicopter, we'll head straight for the coordinates Rick gave us." Jaime told him, then added ruefully, "Just in case, we'll fly over the area where that weapon landed and drop a marker, maybe that'll appease your boss."

"I'd appreciate that, Jaime. Let me radio Oscar and let him know we'll have a Huey as Steve suggested." Gregson replied.

Within the hour Oscar touched down and immediately went to meet with the two women, finding Jaime and Laurie talking with an emotional Ramona on the phone.

"Dad, I'm glad you're back." Laurie got up and hugged him, bringing a smile to the older man's tired face.

"I'm happy to see my girls." he dropped a kiss on her cheek then embraced Jaime.  
"You'll be glad to know the guys are okay and ready to go home. Let me talk to Gregson and get an idea of when we'll take off. Both of you are going to need helmets, I'll get Commander West to have a couple brought in."

"Thanks, Oscar. I should warn you, I had a few words with the Secretary, and I had to use a little strong arm tactic just to get him to agree to the helicopter." Jaime hesitated, then saw anger in her old friend's expression.

"I'm sorry, babe, I'll find Gregson and see what the Secretary's problem is. Be right back."

Oscar turned on his heel and quickly left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

In a few minutes, the Commander had one of his assistants bring in flight suits and protective radio helmets for both women. Laurie picked up her gear and started to follow Jaime to the omen's locker room when she heard her name paged over the intercom.

"I'll be right there, Jaime." she said, then holding her clothes, went down the hall to the visitors area. As she walked past an empty office, someone grabbed her from behind, knocking the helmet and outfit from her grasp while a cloth was shoved over her face.

A muffled scream rose from her lips only to have a hand slapped over her mouth, crushing her breath. She resisted futilely against an iron arm that picked her up effortlessly then carried her into an enclosed area as she twisted in his grasp.

"Stop struggling, Mrs. Simon or I'll break your neck." a voice hissed in her ear, and terrified, Laurie froze. At once she heard a door shut, then another man spoke.

"Put her in there, no one will hear her and we can contact Goldman with our demands."

"Dear God, I've been taken hostage to stop Dad!" she realized, then "called" "Steve, get ahold of Oscar, I'm being held to stop Dad from rescuing you guys."

Laurie felt the person holding her set her down, then bind her wrists and arms to a metal pole or stand of some kind. She tried to struggle, then a heavy hand grasped her chin painfully.

"Struggle all you want, Mrs. Simon, maybe someone will find you eventually." her abductor taunted her, then he released her and she heard the door close and a lock click.

Immediately she leaned her face toward her bound wrists, and managed to use her numb fingers to pull at the cloth tied over her face, only able to loosen it around her mouth.

Laurie heard a voice, then realized her watch was on . Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "Dad, Rick?"

"Laurie, thank God, where are you?" she heard Oscar and she felt like bursting into tears.

"Near the Commander's office, two men grabbed me and stuck me in a closet of some kind. I'm blindfolded, I can't see but I think it's an office supply room." she replied as calmly as possible.

"We're coming, honey, Jaime heard you cry out and we're following your signal." Oscar answered.

At once Laurie heard Steve faintly tell her, "Rick says hang on, sweetheart."

"I will." now she really wanted to cry. Just then there were scuffling noises, then Jaime's voice echoed nearby. "Where is she, tell me or I'll put you through the wall," she threatened.

She heard mumbled conversation, then Jaime spoke. "Stand back, Oscar."

Abruptly a crashing noise caused her to jump, then footsteps and Oscar's voice. "There she is, Laurie!" Hands pulled the covering from her face, then she blinked as the image of her father came into view in the light of a flashlight.

"I'll have you free in a moment, baby. Are you all right?" he asked in a frantic tone, and she nodded as he cut the ropes around her wrists.

As soon as she was free, Oscar picked her up and insisted on carrying her out into the lighted hallway, where she put her arms around him.

"Dad, thank God you and Jaime found me. We have to hurry, they're going to stop us from rescuing the guys. It's got something to do with that machine." she gasped, clinging to him as he set her down.

"I know, we got a message that if we took off, you would be dead. I'm not letting you out of my sight, honey. If you hadn't called out..." Oscar's voice cracked, then he held her tightly against him.

"I'll be all right, just let me get my gear on and we can go, oh, they took it from me!" Laurie remembered, fighting back tears.

"We found it, Laurie, I'll help you change. I won't leave her, Oscar, we'll be right out." Jaime said as they stopped in front of the locker room.

"I'll wait right here, babe." Oscar told her. In no time Jaime helped Laurie change clothes, then they went out into a harsh wind and climbed into a large transport helicopter. Laurie took a seat between Oscar and Rudy, then felt uneasy suddenly, like something was wrong.

Glancing over at the two pilots, she saw them working the controls, then she saw one of them turn around to their passengers. "Everyone fasten your seat belts, we're taking off."

As she buckled up, Laurie felt her husbands thoughts, and "told" him, "I'm coming, love. We'll be up there within the hour. Stay under cover."

"Thank God my angel is safe., you don't move one inch without Oscar or Jaime." Rick ordered. "I promise, darling. But I'm not letting you leave me behind ever again." Laurie replied.

Standing in the freezing wind, Rick smiled, then he saw Towne come under the tarp and lean against the rocks, "We need to get Steve ready for moving, Rick."

"Good idea, Towne. Steve, we need to get you onto a litter of some kind.." Rick turned to their friend. "If you guys help me up, I can climb onto the copter when it lands." Steve told them.

"Nope, I'm not taking any chances here, Steve." Rick informed him. "I'm getting you to Jaime in one piece. She just helped save Laurie from those two men, and they caught only one of them That means there's at least one attacker still out there."

"This gets worse and worse, thank God Laurie's all right." Steve let out a sigh of relief.

In the end, Rick and Robbie pieced together two of the torn tents to form a stretcher strong enough to bear the big man. As they finished, Oscar's voice came over Rick's transmitter.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes, Rick. Can you get Steve read to load into the helicopter, our pilots say our window of safety is only ten minutes."

"We're ready, Oscar, I think everyone wants to go home. Just let us know when you're coming in." Rick smiled at Ian's packing up all the stuff they had salvaged, he didn't have the heart to tell him they might not be able to take any of it.

As the wind started to die down, Rick turned toward his son, "Okay, Robbie, let's get Steve ready for transport."

Patiently, their friend let them tie him onto the makeshift litter, then Robbie and Ian carefully lifted him up and started to carry him toward the edge of the clearing. Suddenly a low growling sound sounded nearby, then Rick's stomach dropped as he saw a large mountain lion come out of the surrounding forest.

Stopping at the edge of the crash site, it opened it's mouth then licked it's lips as it stared at the group of men, seemingly focusing on Steve.

Ian whispered "don't anyone move, I'll make some noise to scare him off!"

Instantly he yelled loudly, "Get, get out of here, go!" He repeated it several times as the large animal appeared to size up the situation, then started to advance very rapidly towards Steve and Robbie, who froze in mid-step.

Realizing the mountain lion had figured them as defenseless, Rick spoke out of the side of his mouth to Towne, "Take Steve." As his friend carefully slid over and took the edge of the stretcher from Ian, Rick then yelled, "come get me!" at the beast. Picking up a log, he tossed it at the big cat then ran away from the group, shouting over his shoulder, "I'll lead him away from here."

Seeing the animal immediately give chase, Robbie and Towne quickly placed the makeshift litter on a flat rock then heard Oscar's voice over the transmitter. "Rick! Robbie, we're coming in for a landing!"

"All ready, Uncle Oscar!" Robbie replied, relieved that the older man had arrived, but anxious for his father's safety. Ian gave both men a hand in carrying Steve to the edge of the clearing then spying the chopper, signaled that they were out of the way.

Abruptly Laurie's voice was heard over the transmitter, "Robbie, where's your father, I keep getting that he's being chased, what happened?"

"Mama! Where are you?" Robbie was overjoyed to hear her voice.

"I'm in the chopper with Jamie, we see you. What's after your father?" he heard the anxiety in her voice. "A mountain lion, Mom, it started to come after Steve and I , then he tried to lead it away from us. As soon as you land we can try to find him."

"We'll be down in a minute, son." Oscar came back on, and at once a cloud of dust and leaves kicked up as the large military helicopter landed in the tight space.

"Mr. Goldman, we have only a ten minute window for your people to get on and then lift off. You may have to leave that missing man behind until tomorrow." One of the pilots advised, then caught a glimpse of Laurie's pale face.

"I'll find him, mister." She said quietly, then made way for first Rudy then Oscar to get out before taking the big man's hand and stepping under the rotors and into the clearing. Immediately the doctor went to Steve's side. "Well, pal, I always knew you had a hard head, glad to see I was right." he joked, bringing a groan from his friend.

Grabbing first her son then Ian and Towne in a quick embrace, Laurie then heard Rick's voice over the transmitter. "I need help, this thing's chased me up a tree!"

"Robbie, do you have a gun?" Laurie asked, then smiled as he produced his own version of the Range Rider. "Mom, I'll go after Pop, you stay here." Robbie said firmly. "Son, I'll go with you." Oscar pulled out his weapon, then grabbed Laurie's hand as she started to protest. "Dad, I want to..."

"No, Laurie, you said you'd listen to me, and you're going to. You have no experience with mountain lions, your son and I do. We'll get Rick, I promise you."

Laurie took a look at their set faces. "All right, just be careful." she managed to say, her voice not quite steady.

Robbie quickly hugged his mother, then the two men ran out of the clearing in the direction of Rick's last position on his transmitter.

Just then one of the pilots spoke up. "They've got to hurry, we'll have to leave with Colonel Austin and the others in five minutes if they're not back."

Startled, Laurie swung back to stare him in the face. "You will wait for them. We're not leaving anyone behind."

"Mrs. Simon, I'm the one running this show, we have to beat the bad weather...." he started to yell only to have her say quietly, "That window will stay open, I know these mountains pretty well and if you leave them you'll leave me. I won't leave my family behind. I nearly lost my husband and son once yesterday, I won't let it happen again."

The captain immediately subsided, realizing they were in a losing battle. Jaime looked at her friend, then put her hand on Laurie's arm as she sat next to Steve's gurney.

"They'll find him, honey, I know they will."

As the anxious group waited, Rick kept trying to keep his grip on his slowly crumbling perch, the branch unable to bear his total weight. His arm, already aching from the crash, was now throbbing angrily from having banged it climbing up a wind-damaged tree.

He had almost made it back to the clearing, only the mountain lion had doubled back too, and now was leaping at his legs, pawing and snarling.

"Damn, why did I put my gun in my knapsack, real good place for it." He groused inwardly.

At once he felt his wife's thoughts reaching to him, "Rick, hold on, Robbie and Dad are on their way!"

Relieved that she hadn't insisted on coming with them, he 'replied" "Sweetheart, I'm all right, I'll start hollering for them."

"Oscar, Robbie! Over here, watch out for this big ....cat!" he yelled, wincing as he jerked his leg up from the claws of the animal. Suddenly he spotted his son and Oscar, then the mountain lion turned, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Don't move, Pop!" Robbie warned, then pulled his weapon and fired a warning shot, surprising the lion and causing it to race out of the area. Rick took a deep breath, then accepted Oscar's help down the tree trunk. As he landed on the ground, the branch he had balanced on snapped and landed next to them.

"That was too close, son." Oscar managed, then put an arm around Rick as Robbie holstered his weapon and embraced his father.

"Thanks, Robbie. That was smart shooting." Rick grinned with pride as they started toward the helicopter.

"Thank Mom for not arguing, she was bound and determined to come get you, Pop. The only one she listens to other then you is Uncle Oscar." Robbie chuckled, then gasped as he saw his mother jump out of the copter as it started to lift off.

"Laurie!" Rick let go of Robbie and Oscar and rushed ahead, seeing Laurie hit the ground hard. Immediately the copter landed back down as Rick reached his wife and picked her up with his good arm.

"Rick, darling, you're safe. He was going to take off without you, I couldn't go without you, oh, my love." She blinked back tears as he held her and kissed her all over her face.

"All right, who made the decision to leave us behind!" Oscar angrily faced the two pilots, then saw Laurie staring over Rick's shoulder at the co-pilot, who got up from his seat and in one motion pulled out a gun.

"I did, Mr. Goldman, sit down or I start firing. You too, Simon." Jackson waved Robbie to the seat next to Towne, who was glaring balefully at the gunman.

As Robbie climbed in, the seargant pushed him onto the floor then pointed the gun at Laurie, saying, "Since Mrs. Simon figured out who I am, she gets the honor of being my ticket out of here. Me and that great little device are taking a ride out of here, as soon as I see the coast is clear I'll release her. Any one who follows me will only find a body."

Terrified, Laurie's eyes widened as she saw the pistol, then she stared at Rick, "telling" him, "I'm going to faint, love, don't let go."

Rick fought the desire to smile, he knew his girl wouldn't let this guy take her away from him. Feinting concern, he spoke up. "Please don't take my wife, she has a heart condition."

Suddenly Laurie moaned, "I can't breathe." then started to collapse against her husband. Grabbing for her arm, Jackson panicked and let her slide out of his grasp, then realized his mistake as Jamie slugged him, knocking him unconscious and sending him crashing to the ground a good ten feet away.

With the gun falling harmlessly at their feet, Rick took a deep breath as Laurie opened her eyes, then kissed him as he lifted her in his arms and helped her inside the helicopter as both Robbie and Jamie retrieved their assailant and restrained him in the back of the cabin.

Oscar gave the signal to Captain Martin and he lifted off, causing everyone to say a quick prayer as they skimmed the treetops, then flew over the mountains toward Flagstaff.

"Darlin', are you all right, you were wonderful." He soothed her as she rested her head against his chest, still shaking a little.

"Rick, he was the one who told Steve to take that horrible machine with you. I saw his face when I felt Steve get hurt. I think he's also the one who grabbed me." she choked, amazing the others with the news.

"Bless you, honey." Steve held out a hand to her and she reached out and squeezed it. "Thank God you stayed awake all that time. I was trying to remember Jackson's face so I could describe him to Oscar. I'm just glad you understood what I was doing."

"Anything for my best friend." Laurie managed a smile then put her head against Rick's shoulder as he quietly told her "I'm so proud of you, you listened to your father like I asked you to." He kissed her, then felt her relax as Ian spoke up. "Dad, how did you know Mom was faking a faint?"

Rick chuckled as Oscar said, "It's one of the oldest tricks in the book, and this daughter of mine." He leaned over and stroked her hair, "has mastered it. She's scared me a couple of times when she's pulled it!"

"It's all I could think of, Ian. I knew something was wrong when Captain Martin said we had to take off, now." Laurie looked at the pilot, who nodded, shamefaced, at them.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, he showed me the gun and said if I didn't lift off he'd shoot into the gas tanks. When I sat the copter back down I thought I could grab his weapon, but he was too fast for me."

Laurie stroked Rick's injured arm. "My poor love, does it hurt bad?" she asked softly, seeing him shift uncomfortably then settle against her.

"It feels better with your magic fingers, sweetheart." Rick answered, then sighed as she massaged the injured muscles. "They're magic because of you, darling." She whispered, then kissed him on the neck and rested her arms around him.

Before leaving the mountain area, Rick directed the pilot to the place where the imobilizer weapon was dropped, and Jaime threw a non-explosive marker flare down to mark the spot. Almost immediately a small helicopter flew into the area, and Oscar sternly directed the flight crew to the nearest landing area.

"All right, Captain, God help them if that thing goes off again, let's head for home." the former OSI Chief requested.

Within the hour they were cleared for landing at a small base field near Phoenix, and Oscar was heartened to see Robin and A.J. waiting on the tarmac with an ambulance.

When they landed Oscar took charge of opening the door and helping everyone out so first Rudy could climb out then Steve could be lifted down. Gregson drove up just then and took charge of the renegade airman.

As the doctor wheeled Steve to the ambulance, Robin and A.J. embraced everyone then helped Laurie and Rick to a waiting car as the others unloaded the few items retrieved from the crash site and then piled into the vehicle.

Taking the wheel, A.J. looked at his brother, then put an arm around him. "I don't care about tradition, Rick, next year we camp in back of your place, it's safer."

"It's a date!" Rick hugged him back, then heard a heartfelt "Amen" from his wife and daughter.

Ten minutes later they were at Phoenix General, where their friend Dr. Allen took charge of his patients and had Rudy assist with examining Steve and Rick.

While he waited for his turn with the doctor, Rick let his wife help him into a hospital gown, then pulled her onto the gurney with him. "Better, darlin'?" he asked, feeling her relax against him.

"Yes, love. As long as you're all right." she sighed, laying her head on his chest.

"Only thing that hurts is my shoulder, sweetheart. How about you, did those creeps hurt you?" he worried, kissing her cheek.

"No, darling. One of them threatened to break my neck if I didn't stop struggling, then they tied me up and abandoned me in a closet. Jaime heard me though, Rick. She and Dad found me." Laurie finished, still frightened by the thought of her ordeal.

Rick swore, then caught Laurie's eye and immediately started to apologize, only to find her lips on his. When she finally let him come up for air, she said breathlessly, "What they did was horrible, dearest. They deserve being cussed at, but I 'd rather you kiss me instead."

"Whatever my brave girl wants." he smiled, then obeyed her wishes.

A week later, both Laurie and Rick sat watching Towne and Temple as her Christmas show wound down. It had been a surprise to their friends that Towne had agreed to be on his wife's show, but Temple had been so reluctant to be away from him after the ordeal on the mountain that everyone had ben happy to see him do the taping.

Towne was teasing her as the makeup artist touched up Temple's lipstick and mascara, "You're just cried it off with Laurie's Christmas story, you know I'll kiss it off when you're done."

Laurie giggled as she saw Temple laugh at her husband. "Rick, look at them, she's having such a good time with him here. This is what she needs, Towne reminding her he's there for her."

"And he needed to be needed, darlin'. I'm glad they're here for Christmas, we can finish the exterior of their house then they can move in next month instead of March." Rick grinned, pulling her into his lap. He too was unwilling to be away from his family for very long these days, especially after hearing from Oscar the terror his wife was put through. Laurie had only had one nightmare from her experience in being locked up in the dark, and he had been able to wake his wife and comfort her before it overwhelmed her.

He and A.J. had decided to close the office for the holidays early. A.J. cast the deciding vote when he reminded Rick "wouldn't you rather be in a warm bed instead of a cold office, I would!"

The reward was being home with his grandchild, watching Andy learn to walk, then seeing his son and daughter-in-law prepare for a new Simon in the spring.

Just then the director started the countdown then Temple smiled and said "We're back with my best friends Laurie and Rick Simon, and my husband Towne. Before I say goodbye, I wanted to announce that I'll be returning in February with a new weekly format, featuring not only your favorite personalities, but the people and places that make a difference in our lives."

Laurie saw the surprise in her husband's eyes, then Towne's as Temple wished everyone a Happy Holiday, then the director called, "cut!"

Immediately Temple turned to Towne, who picked up her and kissed her as the audience members cheered. Putting her down at last, the former detective whispered, "thank you, Baby, I love you."

"I love you too." Temple told him softly. "It took nearly losing you for me to realize nothing in my life is more important then you and me. When you offered to help me with today's show, I knew it was time for us, not just me."

As Towne swept his wife up in his arms and carried her off the set, Rick turned and saw Laurie wiping her eyes. "My tender heart." He whispered, then embraced her.

"I'm just happy for them, darling." She smiled, then squealed with delight as Rick picked her up.

"Just keeping up with my friends." He chuckled, then carried her out of the studio.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Honey, do you have everything ready?" Laurie quietly asked her daughter, tiptoeing into the

kitchen.

"Yes, Mama, oh my, is that the Santa outfit Pop gave you?" Robin grinned at her mother, who blushed as red as the cotton velour robe covering her short peek-a-boo and matching slippers set.

"Yes, sweet. He picks out the cutest things. I only hope I don't get breakfast on it like last year!" she laughed, then picked up the breakfast tray her youngest had prepared.

Silently stepping into their room, she had Robin close the door behind her, then she set the tray down on the bedside table.

"Merry Christmas, darling." she whispered to Rick, who was snoring peacefully in bed.

No response.

Snickering, Laurie leaned down, then said a little louder, "Santa, Mrs. Santa wants to say good morning."

Suddenly his arms pulled her against him as Rick opened his eyes and kissed his surprised wife. After nuzzling against her neck, he replied, chuckling, "Santa wants more than good morning!"

"Hmmm, anything Santa wants, he can have!" Laurie giggled, then snuggled up to his chest as he kissed her hair, then stroked her arm lovingly.

"What did my Christmas angel bring in that smells so good." he asked, then laughed as his stomach rumbled.

"Oh, my Santa is hungry." she teased, as he sat up then pulled her up next to him. Carefully she reached over and put the tray of eggs, bacon and toast on the bed, then passed him a cup of coffee.

"Sweetheart, did you get up and make this for me?" he looked humbled, then gently kissed her cheek. "I wish I could take credit for everything, love, but Robin wanted you to have breakfast in bed, so I made the coffee and toast and she made everything else, including fresh salsa." Laurie saw the love in his eyes, then put her cup down and kissed him deeply, the flavor of coffee on both their lips.

"I love you, darling. I can never get enough waking up in your arms or..." she found his mouth on hers."Oh.." she sighed as he released her lips, "or your kisses."

"Well, darlin', I love you, you make everyday Christmas for me. When I was on that mountaintop, your voice and thoughts kept me going," he told her, kissing her neck.

"Rick, you heard me?" Laurie asked, startled. He nodded, then she buried her face in his chest, saying, "I didn't know, oh I missed you so and I thought you might be sad. It's a miracle, love, you heard my calling you from so far away."

"Sweetheart, you are my miracle." Rick wiped his eyes, then saw her tear-streaked cheeks.

"Don't cry, love, I'm okay, just so happy I have you." she choked, then giggled as he kissed the tears away then fed her a piece of toast.

Sharing bites of breakfast, husband and wife made short work of their daughters handiwork, and were draining the last of the coffee when a knock on the door let them know others were up.

"Come in, we're decent." Rick called as Laurie laughed.

Grinning, Robbie and Robin stuck their heads in, then came piling in onto the bed, sharing hugs and kisses with their parents. "You two are so cute, just when I'm afraid you're too grown-up!" Laurie laughed, putting her arms around her children.

"Never too grown-up for Christmas with you guys, Mama." Robbie told her, then snickered as Rick pulled a couple of packages from next to the bed.

"Well, these are for my favorite grown-ups, I think it'll make your Mom happy too!" he told them, then saw Robin's expression as she saw a beautiful silver watch with a turquoise lid.

"Oh, Pop, thank you so much, it's so pretty!" she gasped, then opening the lid, saw an inscription that teared her up. "To my little bird, I love you. Merry Christmas, Pop".

"I love you too." she grinned, hanging on Rick's neck, then kissing her mother.

Robbie just stared at his present of a silver watch on an embossed leather band. The lid had turquoise also, with an inscription which read, "To Robbie, the best son a dad every had. I love you, Merry Christmas, Pop."

"Thank you, Pop. It's, oh I love you, thanks for being my dad." he choked, embracing him.

For a moment only sniffing could be heard, then Rick cleared his throat.

"There's something else special in those watches. Um, I know you two are old enough to look afteryourselves, but I and you Mom worry anyway, so, if you don't mind, Rudy had transmitters put in both of them. They only work with mine and your mom's and your uncles, but still."

Both children looked open mouthed at their parents, as Rick added, "That part is from your uncles, they asked if they could make it their present."

"Oh, darling, but you did it, thank you!" Laurie exclaimed, tears flowing as she hugged Robbie and Robin. Turning to her husband, she kissed him, "Thank you, my dearest."

Unable to think of anything to say, Robin buried her head in Rick's shoulder, then he opened his arms and Robbie embraced him, saying, "Thank you."

Just then, another knock on the door and Oscar stuck his head in, saying, "I heard it's Christmas around here..."

Immediately both brother and sister jumped off the bed and hugged him, thanking him for his part in their presents. Taking the opportunity to wipe their tears, Rick took a napkin and dried his wife's eyes, then kissed her gently.

"You two need to get up, Santa left you some presents." Oscar laughed, as Laurie giggled "Yes, Dad."

"Yes sir." Rick echoed, then waited until the door was closed before dropping another kiss on his wife's lips.

"Same place after lunch, darling?" Laurie asked, unbuttoning his pajamas.

"What do you think you're doing, Mrs. Simon." Rick started to laugh, then saw her pull a box out from under the bed.

"I want to dress you in your Christmas present, Mr. Simon." She replied seductively, as he chuckled. "Come on, close your eyes, darling." She pleaded, melting as he started "helping" her undress him by kissing her fingers, then her neck. "Isn't this more fun?" he grinned, as she sighed.

"Yes, love, but we have all, oh, Rick, afternoon." She managed. Pretending to grumble, Rick held still as she finished buttoning him up, then said, "Okay, Merry Christmas!"

Opening his eyes, Rick saw he was wearing a blue cotton shirt with dress jeans, and a Handsome leather vest with handmade embroidery on the watch pocket.

"Sweetheart, this is great, where did you get this?" he exclaimed, pretending to model the outfit.

"I had Maggie at the Wedding shop make you the shirt and I found the pants in Las Vegas when we were on our trip. The vest, darling, I made it." Laurie shyly admitted.

Startled, Rick turned, then lifted her face to his. "you made this for me, angel?" 

"Yes, love. The chief found a picture of Gene Adams dated Christmas 1920, and he had on a vest like this. He taught me how to make this, do you like it?" she asked.

In reply Rick kissed her, then embraced her tightly. "Darlin', this is the most beautiful present you've ever given me. You made this, Laurie? it must have taken hours!"

"For you, my love, anything." She smiled, happily kissing him back.

"My precious girl." He was overwhelmed by her effort. Pulling a large box out of one of his dresser drawers, he gave it to her, teasing, "Now it's my turn, close your eyes, love."

Having Laurie sit on the bed, Rick undid her shorty negligee with appropriate sound effects, making her laugh, then he kissed her neck and shoulders as he pulled each piece of clothing over her. Her eyes closed, she sought his hand and dropped kisses in his palm, then Rick put his hand to her face and caressed her, then led her to the bedroom mirror.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart, open your eyes."

Blinking, Laurie gasped as she saw the very similar blue shirt that Rick had given her, then pirouetted in the warm wood split skirt and matching vest like one that Kasey Adams had worn.

"Darling, it's beautiful, how did you find these, oh this is so nice and warm." she wrapped her arms around her husband as he beamed with pleasure at her reaction.

"I showed them to that lady at the Wedding shop, she hinted that you were giving me something in blue, so I told her to see if she couldn't get you a similar blouse." Rick couldn't take his

eyes off his happy bride, she looked so cute.

"I love it, Rick, thank you for the outfit, I can hardly wait to show it off!" she told him joyfully.

"All right, since it's Christmas I'll share you, but this afternoon, you're all mine." Rick teased,

then kissed Laurie when she replied, "All yours, my love, today and always. Merry Christmas,

darling!"

"Merry Christmas, my angel." he replied, then opening the door, saw their family and friends

waiting for them. "Come on, you two, enough togetherness!" Ceceila joked, hugging her son and daughter.

"Yes Mom!" they chorused and went to join their loved ones.

As they laughed and celebrated, the spirit of Kasey Adams watched with a smile through the kitchen windows, knowing that once again her family was safe and together.

Cecilia caught sight of her as she held little Rob, surprised, then nodded to her, and watched her image disappear.

"Was that Kasey, Mom?" A.J. said quietly, having caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, son, just watching over us." She replied, giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Kasey." She quietly thought. "For making sure this was the best Christmas for all of us."


End file.
